Entelequia
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: David le hace una pregunta a Takeru, dicha pregunta queda rondando en la cabeza del chico durante tres días, hasta que, al fin, Hikari lo despierta de su trance.


**Entelequia** : Cosa, persona o situación perfecta e ideal que solo existe en la imaginación. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

—¿Y tú, Takeru?

Tras una larga conversación que al rubio se le hizo eterna, Daisuke le hizo a Takeru una pregunta que jamás creería poder responder con palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo sería tu chica ideal?

Takeru miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

—Davis, no me digas que has vuelto a leer revistas de chicas.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho? ¿Soy gay por el simple hecho de que me guste leer revistas de chicas? ¿Tengo plumón? ¿No merezco jugar al fútbol si leo revistas de chicas? ¿Son pasatiempos incompatibles? —comenzó a excusarse el moreno.

—Yo nunca he afirmado nada de eso —rió Takeru.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Takeru recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su amigo.

—Me refiero a la pregunta de antes. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal?

Takeru se quedó pensativo un buen rato. Al fin contestó: —Mi tipo de chica ideal no existe en la realidad.

—Eso ya lo sé —soltó Daisuke —, de eso se trata. Tienes que imaginártela. ¿Y bien?

Takeru volvió a pensar. Sinceramente, no creía poder dar una explicación acertada, puesto que lo que tenía dentro de la cabeza jamás podría ser expresado con palabras. Sin embargo, se esforzó en dar una respuesta a su mejor amigo.

—Mi tipo de chica ideal es muy inteligente y perspicaz —comenzó.

Motomiya soltó un suspiro prolongado. Esa idealización era muy típica de Takeru.

—¿Y qué más?

—También es muy madura. Sabe leer el ambiente y comportarse según convenga. Espera con parsimonia a todas las citas, a pesar de que siempre llegue tarde. Siempre está sonriendo —Takeru siguió pensando —. Es muy empática y a menudo suele pensar en los demás antes que en ella misma. Eso es, interpone mis necesidades a las suyas.

—Oye tío —Daivis le tocó el hombro a Takeru con algo de brusquedad —me separo aquí. Mi casa está en la otra dirección.

Takeru ya lo había olvidado. La pregunta fue hecha al salir del instituto y los dos compañeros fueron caminando juntos hasta sus respectivas casas, claro está, hasta que uno de los dos se separó.

Takeru, no obstante, no dejó de rondar la pregunta de Davis en su cabeza durante el trayecto que restaba hasta su hogar.

—Mi tipo de chica ideal —comentó para sus adentros —nunca enferma. Siempre está repleta de salud. Siempre está repleta de alegría y de bondad. Siempre hace juicios inteligentes, nunca se equivoca. Sabe cocinar y cocina muy bien. Aprende rápido, es capaz de hacer de todo...

Y así siguió durante toda la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, durante la hora del recreo, Hikari se acercó a él y le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar menos transitado, Takeru ya sabía que era lo que aquella chica le iba a pedir.

También sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar.

—Takeru Takaishi, por favor, sal conmigo —pidió la chica manteniendo toda la dignidad que podía.

Takeru la felicitó mentalmente. Pocas chicas se le declaraban sin arrebolarse. Debía añadirlo a su lista.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el chico —, ahora mismo no busco mantener ninguna relación —y, con pesar, se alejó de ella.

No era común en Takeru rechazar una cita. Sin embargo, desde la famosa pregunta de Motomiya, su mundo idealizado habí tomado completo control de su cabeza.

—Mi chica ideal nunca se ruboriza con nada —pensó. Luego añadió —, solo conmigo, conmigo sí lo hace.

Entelequia. Takeru recordó haber leído aquella curiosa palabra una vez. Rió cuando lo pensó internamente: —Mi chica ideal es una entelequia.

Sin haberlo premeditado, Takeru había aceptado salir con el reflejo de su propio corazón, había comenzado una relación con su entelequia.

Y así pensó que seguiría hasta que, de camino a casa, volvió a encontrarse con la misma chica. Takeru suspiró, ella era persistente, pero no era nada nuevo: —Mi chica ideal me deja espacio y acepta mis opiniones. Cuando digo no, es no —reflexionó en su interior.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hikari.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió Takeru—, no busco relaciones ahora mismo.

—No te estoy pidiendo una relación, solo quiero que salgas conmigo —persistió Hikari.

Takeru abrió los ojos como platos. La mayoría de las chicas que le pedían salir siempre buscaban una relación firme. Comúnmente tendían a ponerse celosas.

—Mi entelequia —abrevió Takeru —nunca se pone celosa —terminó por pensar.

Luego comentó en voz alta: —Lo siento—y se fue.

Persistente, su entelequia jamás persistiría. Un no es un no. Pero Hikari no era su entelequia, Hikari no era suya, por tanto, no podía controlarla.

—Por favor, sal conmigo. No te arrepentirás —pidió Hikari, al día siguiente, sin llegar a rozar siquiera la súplica.

Takeru chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia.

—Un no es un no. Deja de hacerte daño.

Hikari entonces logró algo que nunca nadie había logrado jamás en la mente de Takeru. La hizo estallar, tan solo con una simple pregunta.

—¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

Takeru no pudo aguantar las ganas de responder.

—Eres muy cabezota —susurró —. Eres débil, siempre te pones enferma —habló —. Te mantienes firme aún si eso te cuesta el orgullo. Eres incapaz de revelar tus propios sentimientos —gritó —no eres mi entelequia —volvió a susurrar, arrepentido esta vez —. Lo siento.

Dispuesto a irse, Takeru se dio media vuelta hasta que fue detenido por la mano de Hikari en su hombro.

—No soy perfecta —admitió la chica mientras lo obligaba a encararla —, pero jamás te consentiré que me llames débil.

Las fracciones de Hikari se habían enfurecido enormemente.

—Perdón, no quería...

—Así que por favor, sal conmigo.

Takeru casi se atraganta.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No sabes cuándo rendirte?

—Sí sé cuando rendirme —respondió Hikari.

—¿Cuando? —Quiso saber el otro.

—Cuando deje de ser fuerte.

A Takeru le pitaron los oídos. Jamás se había sentido tan mal de juzgar a la gente sin conocerla bien del todo.

—Por favor... —comenzó Hikari de nuevo.

—¡Vale, vale! —exclamó Takeru, rendido. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en aquel momento, se sintió más débil que nunca. Mientras la cara de Hikari se iluminaba de golpe, Takeru colocó un dedo frente a ella en señal de aviso —Una cita. Solo una. Tú eliges hora y lugar.

Hikari asintió con efusividad, una nueva faceta que, a ojos de Takeru, desconocía de ella.

Y así, una vez más, Hikari logró algo que nadie más había hecho.

Takeru rompió con su entelequia.

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el topic "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del Proyecto 1-8.**


End file.
